FUTURE
by Gigids
Summary: Keinginan Tetsuya yang menginginkan saudara membuatnya terikat dengan seseorang dalam takdir tak kasat mata. Akakuro. Family&Romance. Terimakasih sudah membaca!
1. Chapter 1

**FUTURE**

…

 _Pertemuan kita, biasa saja. Tapi aku sudah menyayangimu lebih dari yang kau kira._

…

06.45 am.

Tetsuya menggeliat begitu merasakan gangguan pada tidurnya. Pada wajahnya, dia merasakan kecupan basah, bukan kecupan mesra, melainkan kecupan berbunyi ' _Smooch_ - _smooch'_ seiring belah bibir beraroma susu yang menciumnya meninggalkan _saliva_.

"Tetsuya _nii_ - _chan_!"

Ya, sosok kecil yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik Tetsuya. Pangeran kecil yang merupakan penerus tunggal dari keluarga _aristocrat_ , Akashi Seijuro- _sama_.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Young Akashi

Old Kuroko

Family & Romance

Out of character

…

Menjadi anak tunggal merupakan posisi yang mungkin banyak diimpikan orang. Tidak harus berbagi, menjadi pusat perhatian, mendapat begitu banyak limpahan kasih sayang dan tentu saja tak harus memendam rasa iri atau terhindar dari ketidakadilan. Tapi itu bagi sebagian orang. Tidak pada Tetsuya sekarang.

Semenjak temannya dari TK, Aomine Daiki punya adik laki-laki, lalu Kise Ryota yang bungsu namun punya tiga saudara perempuan, Tetsuya mulai merasakan kesepian. Bukan, dia bukannya kekurangan perhatian atau apa, tapi dia juga ingin punya saudara yang akan menemaninya bermain dirumah. Ada Nigou sih, tapi tetap saja.. Intinya Tetsuya mau saudara.

"Ibu, Tetsu mau adik." Ujarnya tanpa dosa begitu ibunya menjemput di SD seperti biasa.

"Eh," Tetsuya bisa melihat ibunya yang sedikit terkaget, "Kenapa?"

"Daiki- _kun_ dan Ryota- _kun_ punya. Tetsu juga mau."

" _Ano_ _ne_ , Tetsu- _chan_ , nanti kita bicarakan dengan ayah, ya?"

"Benarkah?" Tetsuya sangat gembira, dia akan meminta ayahnya memberi dirinya adik lima. Tak peduli dapat darimana.

Namun sesampainya dirumah, Tetsuya kecil harus menelan kecewa. Saat mereka berbincang tentang keinginannya, sang ayah berkata bahwa perut ibunya sakit, jadi tidak bisa memberi adik bagi Tetsuya.

Tapi rasa kecewa itu tidak bertahan lama, karena dua minggu kemudian, ada tetangga baru yang menghuni mansion mewah disebelah rumahnya, dan baru saja melahirkan anak mereka yang pertama.

" _Aka_ - _chan_ _kawaii_." Ucap Tetsuya begitu bertemu dengan sesosok bayi mungil dengan rambut merahnya.

"Tetsu- _chan_ suka?"

"Ung! _Ne_ , bibi, siapa namanya?" Tanyanya pada seorang perempuan berambut merah seperti si bayi yang berada dalam gendongan.

Wanita itu tertawa renyah, membungkuk dan mengecup pipi gembil Tetsuya, "Kita belum berkenalan, sayang." Tangan Tetsuya digenggam hangat, "Panggil aku bibi Shiori, dan ini," Menunjuk si bayi yang masih tertidur, "Akashi Seijuro."

"Sei- _chan_?"

Shiori yang sudah mendengar cerita dari ibu Tetsuya tentang anaknya yang menginginkan adik pun ikut tersenyum, "Tetsu- _chan_ bisa menganggap Sei- _chan_ sebagai adik, _deshou_?"

"Benarkah?" Mata Tetsuya berbinar gembira, menyilaukan siapapun yang melihatnya, "Ibu, aku punya adik!" Adunya pada sang ibu yang ikut menatapnya.

"Bilang apa?"

"Terimakasih bibi Shiori dan paman Masaomi!"

Dan mulai saat itu, Tetsuya sering sekali bermain di mansion Akashi. Kedua orangtua Akashi pun tak keberatan jika Tetsuya datang mengajak anaknya bermain. Lagipula, mereka sudah sangat percaya dengan keluarga Kuroko yang memang telah mereka kenal lama. Bahkan saking akrabnya, orangtua Akashi sampai membuat pintu khusus yang berada disamping dan langsung tembus di halaman rumah Tetsuya agar anak itu tidak lelah karena harus memutar jalan lewat gerbang utama.

Dan begitu sebaliknya. Sejak bisa merangkak, Akashi sudah bolak-balik digotong Tetsuya untuk diajak kerumah atau bermain dengan teman-teman SD-nya. Pokoknya Tetsuya senang sekali dengan adanya Akashi bersamanya.

Tetsuya tidak pernah peduli darimana adik berasal, yang ada dalam benaknya adalah dia punya seseorang yang dia panggil adik dan seseorang yang memanggilnya kakak. Itu saja. Sesederhana itu dia sudah bahagia.

…

5 tahun kemudian.

Sesosok kecil muncul di depan ibu Tetsuya yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan. Mata birunya yang teduh melihat bocah yang baru berumur lima tahun kini berdiri sambil memegang tas ranselnya yang mungil.

"Sei- _chan_ ,"

"Bibi, Tetsuya _nii_ - _chan_ sudah bangun?"

"Ini masih pagi sekali, sayang." Terkekeh pelan, lalu membenarkan topi Akashi yang miring ke kanan, "Kakakmu masih tidur dikamar. Coba Sei- _chan_ bangunkan."

Dengan semangat, kaki yang masih penuh lemak bayi itu mulai menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamar Tetsuya yang ada di lantai tiga. Tidak, rumah Tetsuya hanya berlantai dua, namun karena Tetsuya ingin menjadikan loteng sebagai kamarnya, maka Akashi menyebutnya lantai tiga.

"Tetsuya _nii_ - _chan_?"

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sesosok yang kini bergelung di kasur yang hangat. Tubuh mungil itu mencoba naik, untuk membangunkan sang kakak yang masih pulas. Tangannya menyentuh pipi yang tak kalah gembil darinya dengan gemas.

"Tetsuya _nii_ - _chan_?"

"…" Sosok itu masih diam tak bergerak.

Mata besar Akashi masih intens menatap wajah putih yang terlihat sedikit merona. Mungkin karena hawa dingin yang menyapa. Dan bagi Akashi, hanya wajah kakaknya yang begitu memesona. Lalu rambut biru yang begitu berbeda dengan miliknya.

Akashi tak bertanya mengapa mereka berbeda. Tidak, dia tidak bodoh. Jangan samakan otaknya dengan balita biasa. Dia terlahir dengan gen jenius bawaan dari keluarga. Tetsuya memang tidak punya ikatan dengannya. Tapi tak apa, Akashi yakin, suatu saat dia yakin bisa mengikat kakaknya entah dengan bagaimana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45 am.

"Tetsuya _nii_ - _chan_?"

Tak kunjung dapat jawaban, bibirnya mulai maju memberi kecupan. Satu kecupan tak mempan. Kali ini kecupan kembali diberikan dan berulang. Tak peduli wajah Tetsuya penuh saliva miliknya.

' _Smooch_ - _smooch_.' Begitu bunyi ciuman saat bibirnya menyapa kulit sang kakak. Ah, Akashi suka sekali mengecup Tetsuya. Berbeda saat dia mengecup orangtuanya, kulit Tetsuya kenyal dan manis seperti susu vanilla yang tadi pagi diminumnya.

"Tetsuya _nii_ - _chan_!"

Dan mata itu membuka. Mengekspos binar _aquamarine_ yang membuat Akashi kecil takluk dan terpesona. Mengikat takdir dalam ikatan tak kasat mata.

To be continued.

AN :

Hay hay halo!

Karena FF saya udah ada yang tamat, saya datang lagi dengan cerita baru^^

Ini baru pengenalan sih, semoga aja ada yang berminat dan Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**FUTURE**

...

Tetsuya melihat adiknya yang merengut imut. Semua berawal dari sang adik yang kepergok mengompol dibawah selimut.

"Itu bukan Sei!"

"Kalau begitu siapa?" Tanya Tetsuya yang masih menekan rasa gemas agar tidak menerjang sang adik dengan pelukan maut.

"Pokoknya bukan Sei!"

"Iya, bukan Sei- _chan_. Tapi pakai popok dulu ya?"

"Tetsuya _nii_ - _chan_ aja yang pakai."

Tetsuya tertawa. Akashi yang mengompol, kenapa dirinya yang pakai popok. Duh, gemas deh rasanya.

"Ya udah, ayo tidur. Sei- _chan_ mau pulang atau tidur disini?"

"Sama Tetsuya _nii_ - _chan_!"

Tetsuya membuka kedua lengan lebar, lalu Akashi segera masuk dalam pelukan. Menyamankan tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan.

Tapi itu 12 tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang..

"Tetsuya,"

Suara imut, lucu dan favorit Tetsuya kini telah berganti jadi berat layaknya orang dewasa.

...

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Family&Romance

Young&tall Aka, Adult Kuro

Out of character

...

Lupakan badan mungil yang selalu pas dalam dekapannya. Lupakan pipi tembam nan gembil saat kesal menyapa. Lupakan tangan penuh lemak bayi yang suka memeluk lehernya.

Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan.

Karena sekarang yang ada adalah seorang pemuda yang baru saja lulus SMA, setinggi 181 cm dengan perawakan yang membuat wanita berteriak memuja. Oh, jangan lupakan juga wajahnya yang memesona, lalu dengan otak yang tak diragukan tingkat kecerdasannya.

Sang pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Akashi yang menggurita.

"Kau melamun lagi, Tetsuya."

"Panggil aku kakak, Sei- _chan_."

"Kakak?" Nada geli menyapa pendengaran, "Bukannya lebih tepat, Tetsuya _chibi_ - _chan_?"

Kurang ajar!

Ya Tuhan, kembalikan adiknya yang menggemaskan!

Tetsuya tak menyangka, hanya dalam kurun 3 tahun, adiknya menjelma jadi pemuda yang jauh diatasnya. Berbeda dengannya yang pertumbuhannya berhenti di 168 cm, Akashi masih terus tumbuh selaras dengan wajah serta rahangnya yang membentuk tegas.

Tangannya mengamit pipi Akashi yang sudah tak diwarnai lemak bayi, "Sei- _chan_ jangan mulai nakal."

Bukannya dilepas, tangan Tetsuya digenggam, dielus, lalu di kecup pelan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tetsuya segera melepas pegangan, dan menarik tangan.

"Menggoda Tetsuya. Ah, Tetsuya selalu menggemaskan."

Arrrgh! Tetsuya ingin berteriak, dia ingin protes, dia ingin melampiaskan. Tuhan, kembalikan adiknya yang masih _innocent_ , bukan si pemuda yang tumbuh dengan hobi pegang-pegang.

"Siapa yang kau sebut menggemaskan?"

"Ah, sekarang Tetsuya berubah."

BERUBAH DIA BILANG?

Sepertinya di ulang tahun Akashi yang akan datang, Tetsuya harus memberi kado kaca atau pigura yang berisi foto saat Akashi berumur lima tahun dengan foto sekarang agar sadar, siapa yang lebih banyak mengalami perubahan.

"Terserah." Ujar Tetsuya yang sewot karena sedari tadi jadi bahan godaan.

"Padahal dulu saat aku tidur disini, Tetsuya selalu memelukku erat. Tapi sekarang? Seranjang pun tak mau."

Bukannya dia tak mau! Tapi demi Tuhan, dirinya masih ingin bernapas dengan bebas, dan seranjang dengan Akashi bukan pilihan yang pas.

"Ranjangku single, Sei- _chan_."

"Kalau begitu beli ranjang."

"Uangnya bisa disimpan untuk kebutuhan yang lain."

"Aku yang belikan."

"Jangan menghambur-hamburkan uang."

"Tabunganku masih utuh."

Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu mainlah dengan teman-temanmu, jangan setiap hari kesini menyusulku."

Iya, semenjak lulus kuliah, Tetsuya mendapatkan pekerjaan di luar kota.

"Tapi aku juga akan kuliah disini, Tetsuya. Bukannya lebih baik kau mengenalkanku dilingkungan sekitar agar tidak tersesat, _Nii_ - _chan_ ,"

"Memanggil kakak hanya jika kau ada maunya."

"Kau menyakitiku, Tetsuya."

Bilangnya tersakiti, namun mimik wajahnya tak nampak sama sekali.

…

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya, bahwa adiknya ini sebenarnya tidak gampang menangis. Bahkan saat jatuh dari sepeda saat belajar, Akashi tetap stay cool. Justru Tetsuya yang menangis melihat lutut Akashi berdarah.

Tapi tidak saat dirinya menginjak sekolah menengah atas, dan Akashi masih sekolah dasar, si pangeran kecil malah suka rewel. Dan Tetsuya baru sadar bahwa Akashi selalu rewel saat ada temannya datang ke rumah.

"Huweeee, _nii_ - _chan_!"

Tetsuya panik bukan kepalang. Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, adiknya tiba-tiba menangis kencang.

"Sei- _chan_ kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Tadi jatuh? Atau diganggu teman?"

Yang terakhir Tetsuya ragu sih, karena tak mungkin ada yang berani mengganggu jika ada nama Akashi dibelakang.

"Huweee.."

"Cup-cup."

Badan dibawa dalam gendongan. Sungguh, Tetsuya tak paham.

"Mungkin adikmu ingin pulang, Kuroko." Ujar Kagami yang sedang bermain, kala itu.

"Mungkin saja. Sei- _chan_ mau pul-"

"HUWEEE.."

Bukannya mereda, tangisan itu semakin kencang.

"Sei- _chan_.. aduh, kau kenapa?"

"…" Akashi masih menangis sesenggukan. Ingusnya menempel pada pakaian.

" _Nii_ - _chan_ akan memberikan apapun. Sei- _chan_ berhenti nangis ya?"

Mata besar penuh air mata menatap mata Tetsuya, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nah, sekarang bilang ya?"

"Mau ikut main _nii_ - _chan_."

"Eh, tapi aku mau-"

"Huweee.."

Dan tangisan bertambah kencang, sampai akhirnya Tetsuya mengizinkan Akashi untuk ikutan. Bahkan saat Tetsuya harus pergi karena Karyawisata, Akashi rewel tak mau makan, tak mau bicara sampai ayah Akashi harus turun tangan menghadapi rewelnya si anak tunggal.

Dan haruskah hal itu berlanjut sekarang?

Batin Tetsuya bertanya begitu mendapati si muka tengil kembali datang. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia datang menyusul Tetsuya yang akan berangkat ke acara perusahaan bersama teman satu kerjaan.

"Sei- _chan_ ," Tetsuya berusaha menahan kekesalan yang hampir keluar, "Kau tahu, ini acara perusahaan."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak boleh ikut."

"Aku kan tidak ganggu."

"Sama saat kau keluar dengan teman-temanmu, aku juga tidak ikut."

"Aku tak keberatan Tetsuya ikut kemanapun aku pergi kok."

Sabar, Tetsuya. Sabar.

"Iya, tapi ini bukan untuk orang luar-"

"Jadi aku hanya orang luar?"

Sabar, dia adalah orang yang kau sayang, Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja bukan! Sei- _chan_ adalah adikku yang paling aku sayang. Tapi-"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh ikutan?"

"Sei- _chan_ -"

"Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh ingin bertemu denganmu tapi malah dibeginikan."

ASTAGA! Habis sabar Tetsuya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sei- _chan_! Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu diacara rapat tahunan perusahaan!"

Sungguh, kalau tak ingat posisi Akashi yang begitu tinggi dalam hati, Tetsuya tak segan untuk memberi satu atau dua pukulan.

To be continue.

AN:

Mesti pas baca ff saya yang lain, terus liat nama saya lagi, ada yang ngebatin 'dia lagi dia lagi' wkwk

Maaf yaa, udah nyepam Fandom akakuro

Yaa, saya berharap di 2019 ini bisa lebih produktif dari 2018 kemarin^^

 **Ryu** udah jadi sifat sejak dini^^ **Sei** - **kun** **wife** , **Chila** , **Adelia** **Santi** , **CBX** , **Killua** - **san** , **Kjhwang** , **Mattchacchin** iyaa ini lanjut. Maaf ya udah menunggu^^ **Ruu** enggak kok, saya kurang anu kalo hubungan sedarah :) **Cho** zona apapun Akakuro jalanin yang penting bisa barengan^^ **Akakurolove** Terimakasiih :)

Yang pakai akun udah saya balas lewat PM yaa

Happy Birthday Tetsuya, semoga selalu langgeng dengan Sei dan segera cetak akakuro mini-nya :*

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
